


Heldensage

by renawitch



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renawitch/pseuds/renawitch
Summary: Glorfindel und Gandalf bereden die Parallelen ihrer beider Leben während ihrer Zeit in Mittelerde.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Heute

Sommer 3019 D.Z. in Minas Tirith

Eine wundervolle, herrliche Nacht lag vor ihnen.  
Silberne Sterne bedeckten einen dunkelblauen, wolkenlosen Himmel und ein blasser, voller Mond warf sanftes Licht auf Minas Tirith.  
Die Nacht verdrängte die Hitze des Sommertages nur zögerlich aus der Weißen Stadt, doch das tat den fröhlichen Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten im Inneren der Festhalle keinen Abbruch.  
Aus dem Merethrond drang ausgelassene Musik und angeregtes Stimmengewirr hinaus auf das Plateau der Zitadelle.

Glorfindel blickte nachdenklich auf sein volles Weinglas und nahm es mit hinaus auf den Hof des Springbrunnens. Kaum zu glauben, dass sich trotz aller Widrigkeiten das Blatt letztlich dennoch zum Guten gewendet hatte.  
Still und verlassen lag die ausladende Plattform vor ihm. Hier und da loderten lichtgebende Feuer und die Luft war erfüllt vom Plätschern der Wasser des Brunnens. Kaum jemand hielt sich zu dieser Stunde hier draußen auf, da nahezu ein jeder mit Aragorn und Arwen auf deren Wohl und Glück anstieß.  
Wenige Schritte führten den Elda in die Mitte des Platzes, wo er einen wehmütigen Blick auf den kleinen Schössling des Weißen Baumes warf, welchen Aragorn erst vor wenigen Wochen mit eigenen Händen hier eingepflanzt hatte.  
Das Bäumchen maß noch nicht ganz drei Fuß und stand, obwohl es erst vor kurzem hierher verbracht wurde, bereits in voller Blüte. Weiße Dolden strahlten in der dunklen Nacht, verströmten einen leichten, heiteren Duft und bedeckten es über und über. Es waren so viele, dass sich nur vereinzelt lange, zweifarbige Blätter zwischen den Blüten ausmachen ließen.  
Glorfindel trat einen weiteren Schritt darauf zu und nickte anerkennend, als seine Hand sich auf eines der Blätter legte und er im Schein des leuchtenden Feuers zuerst die dunkle Oberseite, dann die silberne Unterseite begutachtete.

„Bewundernswert, nicht wahr?“, brummte eine vertraute Stimme aus Richtung einer der Steinbänke in der Nähe.  
Ein freudiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Glorfindels Zügen aus, als er einen alten Freund erkannte. Viel zu lange hatte er Olórin nicht mehr sprechen können und selbst die zwei kurzen Monate des letzten Jahres, in welchen der Zauberer in Imladris verweilte, schienen endlose Zeitspannen zurückzuliegen. Der Elda trat mit grüßend geneigtem Kopf auf ihn zu, bevor er antwortete: „Olórin, mein Freund. Du kannst nicht erahnen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass Flammen und Schatten dich letztlich doch nicht lange aufhalten konnten.“ Gandalf schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lachen und nickte zustimmend. „Ebenso wenig, wie sie Dich aufhielten, könnte man meinen.“  
Das Lächeln auf Glorfindels Lippen erstarb, bevor er ernsthaft nickte und erneut auf den Weißen Baum zu sprechen kam. „Ich brachte vor langer Zeit einige goldene Blumen aus Aman mit nach Endor und vermochte es auch, sie dazu zu bringen, einige Jahrhunderte zu überdauern. Dass ich jedoch nach mehr als drei Sonnenzeitaltern noch einmal ein Abbild Telperions sehen würde, ist mir bis heute nicht in den Sinn gekommen.“  
Der Zauberer nickte wissend und zog nachdenklich an seiner Pfeife. Letztlich blickte er den Elda erneut an und klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Sitzfläche der Bank. „Dieser Baum wird wachsen, weiterhin Blüten tragen und Sämlinge bilden. Solange es Könige in Minas Tirith gibt, werden der Weiße Baum und seine Erben leben. So war es seit jeher und so wird es auch sein, lange nachdem wir Mittelerde verlassen haben.“ Eine kurze Stille breitete sich aus, bis Gandalf sich wieder rührte und erneut das Wort an Glorfindel richtete: „Setz dich zu mir, Laurefindil, wir hatten lange keine Gelegenheit zum Reden. Es ist viel geschehen, seit die Gemeinschaft von Bruchtal aus aufbrach und uns wird wohl vorerst auch nicht viel gemeinsame Zeit bleiben, denn meine Aufgabe hier ist erfüllt und es gibt in Mittelerde keine wirkliche Verwendung mehr für mich.“  
Der Krieger legte lächelnd den Kopf schief und kam Gandalfs Aufforderung nach. Er nahm Platz und schwenkte nachdenklich den kräftigen Rotwein in seinem Glas, bevor er einen Schluck davon nahm.  
Der Zauberer hatte Recht. Zwischen dem Aufbruch der Gemeinschaft von Imladris und dem heutigen Tag hatte er Olórin nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, sondern nur durch vereinzelte Botschaften von dessen weiteren Wegen erfahren. Nachrichten über den Verbleib der Gefährten waren im letzten Jahr nur spärlich nach Bruchtal gelangt. Als der Bote aus Lothlórien eintraf, welcher von Gandalfs Kampf mit dem Balrog und beider Fall in die Tiefe berichtete, spürte Glorfindel, wie ein kurzer, heißer Schmerz in seiner Brust aufflammte und er fühlte sich selbst unvermittelt in eine sehr viel ältere Zeit Mittelerdes versetzt.  
Wenn er an diesen Tag zurückdachte, glaubte er fast, die unglaubliche Hitze seines alten Feindes erneut brennend und schmerzend auf der Haut spüren zu können. Es wirkte so real, dass er angespannt mit den Fingern seiner Linken über seinen rechten Handrücken fuhr. Unwirsch vertrieb er diese böse Erinnerung mit einem Schaudern aus seinen Gedanken und wandte sich erneut Gandalf zu, der nun einen weiteren tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife nahm. „Du wirst also zurück in den Westen gehen?“ fragte Glorfindel ohne Umschweife.  
Gandalf lachte heiter auf und als er den Krieger ansah, bemerkte dieser das schalkhafte Funkeln seiner Augen, während der Zauberer spöttisch fragte: „Du etwa nicht? Es wird Zeit für uns, denkst Du nicht auch? Wir sind zusammen nach Mittelerde gekommen, wenn wir es auch gemeinsam wieder verlassen würden, wäre das wohl ein passender Abschied, meine ich, “  
Der Elda blickte nachdenklich in die Flammen des lodernden Feuers zu seiner Rechten und spürte dessen Wärme auf seinem Gesicht. Er nickte langsam zustimmend und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Weinglas.  
„Es ist ein merkwürdiges Schicksal, dass uns beiden die Valar zu gleichen Teilen zugedacht haben, Olórin. Ich frage mich oft, warum sie Dir Gleiches aufbürdeten wie mir.“  
In die ratlose Stille, die sich nach Glorfindels Worten einstellte, mischte sich lediglich die leise Musik der Feierlichkeiten und es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Zauberer das Wort ergriff, „Ähnliches, so scheint mir, mein Freund, nicht Gleiches. Ich habe mich zumindest nicht freiwillig mit dem flammenden Untier in die Tiefe geworfen. Der Rest der Geschichte ist, zugegeben, ganz offensichtlich von Deiner ursprünglichen Fassung abgekupfert, wenn auch meine Rückkehr weitaus zügiger vonstattenging, als die Deine.“

Ein heiseres Seufzen entfuhr dem Krieger und ungehalten hob er eine Augenbraue.  
Wie oft würde er diese unselige Version seines Kampfes noch hören müssen? So vieles aus den ältesten Tagen entsprach eher schillernden Legenden denn bitteren Wahrheiten. Ebenso, wie er es hasste, bei diversen Feierlichkeiten vom Fall Gondolins zu hören, konnte und wollte er keinen Liedern und Geschichten über Ecthelion, Tuor, Fingon oder gar sich selbst beiwohnen. Zu viel von dem, was Sänger und Dichter vortrugen, entsprach nicht dem, dessen er selbst sich erinnerte.  
„Ach bitte, nicht schon wieder diese Version des tapferen Balrogtöters von Gondolin, der sich selbst opfert, um die letzten Überlebenden zu retten.“  
„Du wirst zugeben müssen“, entgegnete der Zauberer, „dass ohne Dich und den Kampf mit dem Untier wohl weder Herr Elrond noch seine Söhne, Frau Arwen, und auch Aragorn nicht hier wären.“  
„Zweifelsohne“, entgegnete Glorfindel gereizt, „wären, nach allem, was mir zugetragen wurde, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und die Halblinge ohne Dein Zutun in Casarrondo ebenfalls nicht hier. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es so wäre.“  
Wieder lachte Gandalf heiter auf und wog zweifelnd den Kopf: „Das ist eine andere Geschichte, fürchte ich. Mein Sturz in die Tiefen von Moria hatte andere Gründe als der Deine in den Echoriath, doch wenn Du mit der Darstellung Deiner Heldentaten nicht glücklich bist, dann erkläre doch den Dichtern und Sängern, wie Du selbst diese Sternstunde der Geschichtsschreibung siehst.“  
Glorfindel schüttelte verbissen den Kopf: „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht schon mehrfach versucht. Es ist aussichtslos. Sie wollen es einfach nicht hören und noch viel weniger sind sie gewillt, die schöne, strahlende Legende zu schmälern, die sie über Jahrhunderte aufgebaut haben.“  
„Hm“, erwiderte der Zauberer ratlos, „wenn dem so ist, dann gräme Dich nicht zu sehr. Bald schon wirst Du ihre Geschichten nicht mehr hören müssen, denke ich. Zumindest nicht allzu oft. In Aman gibt es noch sehr viel mehr zu besingen, als den feurigen Fall zweier alter Männer in endlos tiefe Felsspalten. Zu welchem Zweck sie auch immer starben.“ Nach einem weiteren Zug aus der Pfeife fügte er hinzu: „Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, wie du deinen Balrog wirklich geschlagen hast, wenn es nicht so war, wie die Überlieferungen es aufzeigen.“

Warum eigentlich nicht, fragte Glorfindel sich, ein weiteres Mal erläutern, wie sich tatsächlich alles zugetragen hatte. Immerhin wollte Olórin die Wahrheit hören und nicht die heroischen Geschichten über Selbstaufgabe und Opferbereitschaft, die allerorts kursierten. Was also, machte ihn nun zögern?  
Kurz glitten seine Gedanken zurück zu der tiefen Felsspalte in den Echoriath. Die Kälte des Passes grub sich zurück in seine Erinnerungen. Ihm war, als könne er den zerrenden Wind und die umher wirbelnden Schneeflocken erneut auf seiner Haut spüren.

Ein Schauder überlief ihn und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er Gandalf endlich antwortete:  
„Dafür“, entgegnete Glorfindel, erhob sich und tat einige Schritte in Richtung Festhalle, „brauche ich mehr Wein. Sehr viel mehr Wein.“  
Gandalf nickte zustimmend. Es dauerte nur eine kurze Weile, bis der Elda mit zwei neuen Gläsern und einer vollen Karaffe zu der Bank auf dem Plateau zurückkehrte.  
Still nahm er darauf Platz, füllte die Gläser und bot Olórin eines davon an, Der Zauberer nickte dankend, nahm den Rotwein und schwieg, um der folgenden Erzählung Raum zu geben.  
Als Glorfindel erneut in die Flammen des Feuerkorbes starrte, trat die Erinnerung in ihm an die Oberfläche und er fühlte sich an den Ort in den Echoriath zurückversetzt, während er erläuterte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war.


	2. Damals

Damals

Sommer im Jahr 510 E.Z in den Echoriath:

„Am östlichen Himmel glüht ein roter Schein am nächtlichen Firmament. Ich nehme es nur am Rande wahr. In meinem Kopf herrscht tiefste Finsternis. Dass mir Blut aus einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe in die Augen und über das Gesicht rinnt, kümmert mich nicht. Ich stehe nur stumm und wie betäubt auf diesem Felsvorsprung, während Gondolin in der Ferne niederbrennt.  
Als ich die Augen von diesem gespenstischen Bild abwende, trifft mein Blick auf die Männer, Frauen und Kinder, die dem Untergang der Stadt entkommen konnten.  
Es mögen um die sechshundert sein, viele sind verwundet. Nur wenige waffenfähige Krieger haben die Schlacht um Gondolin überlebt.  
Jeder, den wir retten konnten, ist jetzt hier. Ich versuche erneut jemanden meiner Familie zu entdecken, meine wunderschöne Tochter, meine geliebte Gefährtin oder meine Mutter, irgendjemanden, aber die Ansammlung der Überlebenden ist nur schwer zu überblicken.  
Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, doch einige Schläge setzen aus, als ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen schießen. Die schlimme Erkenntnis schnürt mir die Kehle zu.  
Erst jetzt begreife ich, dass ich mir voller Kummer selbst etwas vormache.  
Sie können es nicht hierher geschafft haben.  
Mein Haus liegt, nein, es lag im Norden der Stadt, nicht weit entfernt von jenem Tor, durch welches Maeglin der Verräter, die Truppen des Feindes führte.  
Schon bei der ersten Angriffswelle muss es zerstört worden sein. Diesem Ansturm können sie ohne meinen Schutz oder den meiner Männer unmöglich standgehalten haben.  
Das Wissen um ihren Tod lässt mich verzweifeln, so sehr, dass mein Verstand eine Art Mauer erschafft, die jedes andere Gefühl außer der Trauer aussperrt.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den ich tue, scheint meine Welt ein klein wenig mehr zu sterben und ich spüre, wie ich innerlich Stück für Stück erkalte, bis nur noch eine bleierne Schwere zurückbleibt, die alles andere zu ersticken droht.

Ecthelion steht plötzlich neben mir und redet auf mich ein. Im ersten Augenblick verstehe ich seine Worte kaum, sie können mich nicht aus meinen dunklen Gedanken reißen. Als er dies bemerkt, legt er seine Hand an meine Schulter und zwingt mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Benommen blicke ich ihn an und erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass es Tuor ist, der zu mir spricht und nicht Ecthelion. Natürlich kann es nicht Ecthelion sein. Er fiel letzte Nacht in einem Kampf gegen Gothmog, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn nicht gewinnen konnte.  
Furchtbare Erinnerungen an die Schlacht um Gondolin greifen nach mir und treiben mir erneut Tränen in die Augen, bis Tuor an meiner Schulter rüttelt.  
„Glorfindel“, drängt er, „wir sind am Pass und müssen die Flüchtlinge ordnen. Wir müssen hier in einem langen Zug über den Felssims gehen.“

Ich nicke verbittert, denn er hat recht. Die Nacht ist bereits hereingebrochen, die Cirith Thoronath liegt dunkel und drohend vor uns. Es ist kalt in diesen unwirtlichen Gefilden. Hier oben schmilzt der Schnee das ganze Jahr über nicht und vom milden Sommer im Tal von Tumladen ist in diesen Bergen nichts zu spüren. Schneefall setzt nun ein und der Wind wächst zu stürmischen Böen heran. All dies zwingt uns dazu, in einer langen Linie den schmalen Pfad zu begehen.  
Es ist ein furchtbarer Weg und ich bin sicher, dass einige ihn nicht lebendig verlassen werden.  
Zu widrig sind die Umstände, zu stark die Winde aus dem Norden, zu schmal das Felsband, zu tückisch der Schneefall. All dies mit völlig erschöpften Frauen, Kindern und Verwundeten im undurchdringlichen Dunkel der Nacht, umringt von den Spähern des Feindes.  
Dennoch, uns bleibt keine Wahl. Einen Weg zurück gibt es nicht mehr und dies ist der Einzige, der uns hoffen lässt, dieses Grauen zu überleben.  
Ich versuche, die Befürchtungen zurückzudrängen und langsam bahnt sich der Stratege in mir wieder eine Bahn.  
„Galdor soll mit Legolas und den Speerträgern nach vorne gehen, falls uns der Feind doch eine Falle stellt. Darauf folgt die erste Gruppe Flüchtlinge.“  
Tuor nickt zustimmend: „Wenn Du die Nachhut übernimmst, sichere ich die Mitte des Zuges mit den Verwundeten und halte die anderen mit meinen Männern zusammen.“  
Der Vorschlag deckt sich mit meinen eigenen Überlegungen. Die Nachhut ist ein guter Platz für mich, dennoch hoffe ich, dass wir nicht verfolgt werden und unsere Rückendeckung nicht vonnöten sein wird.  
Mein Blick schweift unruhig umher und trifft letztlich auf Egalmoth. Blass und müde lehnt er sich an den rauen Fels der Echoriath. Blut sickert aus einer Wunde über die Flanke seiner Rüstung und in mir krampft sich erneut ein dumpfer Schmerz zusammen.

Unruhig blicke ich immer wieder nach Osten. Das dumpfe Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, drängt die Trauer über den Verlust meiner Liebsten kaum zurück. Rastlos suche ich die Umgebung nach Anzeichen von Morgoths Kreaturen ab und lausche in den tosenden Wind, doch scheint uns niemand gefolgt zu sein.  
Das Warten zerrt an meinen Nerven. Der Übergang dauert Stunden.  
Die Vorhut hat den Pass fast schon überwunden, derweil meine Männer und ich den Pfad noch nicht einmal betreten können, da die Zahl der Flüchtlinge so groß und der Weg so gefahrvoll ist.  
Plötzlich dringt ein Schrei an meine Ohren und ich erstarre, als sich mir die Bedeutung dessen erschließt.  
Orks!  
Ich kann Galdors Männer in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, doch ich höre deutlich, dass am Anfang des Trupps ein Kampf entbrennt. Fieberhaft beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, warum nur, sitze ich hier in der Nachhut fest?  
Noch immer ohne Sicht, ahne und vernehme ich mehr, als ich ausmachen kann, dass Tuor seine kampffähigen Männer mit an die Spitze des Zuges befiehlt.

Die Flüchtenden drängen nun angstvoll zurück, weg von dem Felsband und auf das Plateau vor dem Einstieg in den Pass. Es ist schwer, diesen bangen Rückzug zu ordnen und zu verhindern, dass Frauen und Kinder dabei in die tiefe Schlucht stürzen. Gerade hebe ich ein kleines Mädchen auf sicheren Grund, als Nathion an meinen Arm greift und so fest zudrückt, dass ich mich ärgerlich umwende.  
Sein Gesicht ist wie versteinert, seine Stimme ein kaum zu vernehmendes Flüstern, als er atemlos wispert: „Hauptmann, der Feind hat uns eingeholt.“  
Mein Herz setzt einen Augenblick aus, ich schließe kurz die Augen und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug.  
Meine böse Vorahnung hat mich nicht betrogen. Der Feind hat uns eine Falle gestellt und greift unseren Flüchtlingszug von beiden Seiten an. Es gibt hier keinen Ausweg, keinen Pfad, den wir zur Flucht nutzen können, wenn auch nur einige wenige diesen Marsch überleben sollen, müssen wir jetzt erneut zu den Waffen greifen.

Ich löse den Schild vom Rücken, ziehe mein Schwert und haste an das Ende der Nachhut, wo die Männer sich für den bevorstehenden Kampf rüsten.  
Mir stockt der Atem, als ich sehe, mit wem wir es nun aufnehmen müssen. Ein Trupp Orks ist uns gefolgt, es sind so viele, dass ich in der Dunkelheit nicht abzuschätzen vermag, wie groß ihre Zahl ist, und ganz hinten in der Meute mache ich einen bedrohlichen, roten Schein aus. Flammen, die in den Nachthimmel züngeln – Valarauko. Warum nur, weshalb muss ein Balrog uns gefolgt sein?  
Ich habe keine Gelegenheit mehr, mich diesen Gedankengängen hinzugeben, denn schon erreichen die ersten Orks das Plateau und ein zäher, hässlicher Kampf entbrennt.  
Viele von Melkors Kriegern können wir erschlagen oder in die Schlucht stürzen, doch es dauert nur eine kurze Weile, bis der Balrog den Kampfplatz erreicht und das Blatt zu wenden scheint.  
Meine Männer sind erschöpft vom Kampf in den Straßen Gondolins, von der Flucht in die Berge und viele tragen Wunden, die sie schwächen. Das Untier fegt durch unsere Reihen wie ein Feuersturm.  
Die Erkenntnis, dass wir ihm nicht standhalten können, trifft mich wie ein Schlag und dann ist plötzlich eine Stille in mir, die mich alles so viel klarer sehen lässt.

Warum? Das Wort hallt einsam durch meine Gedanken.  
Wofür kämpfe ich hier?  
Um selbst zu überleben?  
Warum sollte ich?  
Meine Gefährtin ist tot, meine Tochter erschlagen, meine Mutter ermordet, mein bester Freund gefallen, mein Haus, meine Heimat zerstört.  
Es gibt nichts, was mich hier hält. Lediglich die Aufgabe diese Eldar zu schützen - und dann?  
Wohin soll ich gehen, wenn die Flucht gelingen sollte?  
An die Mündungen des Sirion, mit den anderen Verlorenen meines Volkes?  
Was werde ich dort finden außer Einsamkeit und ein Leben voller Trauer?

Ich werfe einen fragenden Blick auf mein Schwert. Der goldene Zierrat auf der Klinge ist nicht mehr zu erkennen, schwarzes Orkblut tropft von der Spitze.  
Ein Leben als Vertriebener an den Häfen ist nicht das, was ich mir erhoffte, als ich aus Valinor aufbrach. Nein, wird mir klar, es muss hier für mich enden.  
Wenn ich meinen Männern durch mein Vorhaben etwas Zeit verschaffe und einigen das Leben bewahren kann, muss das Grund genug für mich sein, mich Mandos Hallen zu stellen.

Als ich aufblicke, setzt der Balrog zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an. Er fegt über die Krieger hinweg und ist mit einem Male unter den Frauen, Kindern und Verwundeten.  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken setze ich ihm nach, bevor er unter ihnen weitere Opfer finden kann. Er mustert mich zornig, als ich ihm mit erhobenem Schwert entgegentrete.  
Hier erst nehme ich die ungeheure Hitze wahr, die von meinem Gegner ausgeht, doch mir bleibt keine Wahl, ich muss den Dämon aufhalten.  
Er holt mit der Flammenpeitsche aus und noch bevor er sie auf mich herabfahren lässt, gehe ich mit Schwert und Schild gegen ihn vor. Ein Schwerthieb gegen seinen linken Unterschenkel scheint ihn zu überraschen, er kreischt auf und springt auf einen Felsen, der links des Weges aus dem Abgrund ragt.  
Wieder setze ich ihm nach und biete alles an Kraft auf, was mir bleibt.  
Mit einem gewagten Satz kann ich einen schweren Schlag gegen seinen Kopf führen. Die Flammen und die Hitze rauben mir die Sicht. Ich bin fast blind, während ich ihn in die Enge treibe. Die Hitze, die mir entgegen schlägt, brennt auf meiner Haut unter der Rüstung, doch ich darf jetzt nicht nachgeben. Die Krallen seiner Linken fahren über meinen Harnisch und schlagen Funken auf dem goldenen Metall, können es jedoch nicht durchdringen. Ich springe zurück, führe einen Hieb gegen seinen Oberkörper und tatsächlich brüllt er ohrenbetäubend laut auf, als ich ihm mit dieser Parade den rechten Arm am Ellenbogen abtrenne.  
Ich blicke kurz und voller Genugtuung auf die Feuerpeitsche, deren Glühen sich in der Tiefe der Schlucht verliert. Ein Fehler, den ich besser nicht begangen hätte, denn voller Schmerz und Wut wirft sich der Balrog mir nun entgegen. Bevor der Aufprall seines Körpers mich zu Boden reißt, gelingt es mir, im letzten Augenblick das Schwert zu heben, doch ich treffe nur seine Schulter.  
Er umklammert mich mit eisernem Griff und die unglaubliche Hitze raubt mir die Luft zum Atmen. Meine Rüstung kann ihr nicht mehr lange standhalten. Ich spüre einen sengenden Schmerz und mir wird klar, dass sich der Stahl meines Brustpanzers unter der enormen Glut zu verformen beginnt.  
Das Brennen meiner rechten Hand wird so stark, dass ich aufschreie. Tropfen geschmolzenen Metalls treffen meinen Handrücken und voller Verzweiflung sehe ich ein, dass mich die Verbrennung dazu zwingen wird, das Schwert fallen zu lassen.  
Mit letzter Kraft vermag ich es, mit der Linken meinen Dolch zu ziehen und ihn blind gegen das Untier zu führen. Die Klinge dringt bis zum Heft in den Bauch des Balrogs ein. Vom Schmerz getrieben, löst er die Umklammerung und stürzt Rücklinks vom Felsen in die Tiefe.  
Ich weiß gar nicht wie mir geschieht, als ich einen plötzlichen Ruck und einen scharfen Schmerz verspüre.  
Im nächsten Augenblick wird mir klar, dass ich stürze und noch bevor mein Körper an die Felswand der Cirith Thoronath schlägt, weiß ich, dass er mich am Haar ergriffen hat und mich mit sich in die Tiefe zieht.“

Sommer im Jahr 3019 D.Z. in Minas Tirith

Glorfindel biss sich gedankenfern auf die Unterlippe, als er endete und Gandalf leerte seinen Rotwein in einem einzigen Zug.  
„Vom Heldenmut bleibt nicht mehr viel, wenn der Held des Lebens müde ist, nicht wahr?“, fragte der Krieger in das Dunkel der Nacht.  
„Das mag sein“, erwiderte Gandalf nachdenklich, „doch wer Großes wagt, ist bewundernswert, auch wenn er fällt. Es ist gleich wer es wagt und aus welchem Grund. Das ist es, was Heldensagen ausmacht.“  
Der Krieger starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an, leerte ebenfalls seinen Rotwein und erhob sich lächelnd von der Bank.  
Er sollte Eowyn suchen. Sie wäre sicher eine gute Tänzerin, vermutete er.


End file.
